


Noctunes Solo

by kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Large Cock, M/M, Male Larxene, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: An op story for Demyx, where everyone's fav laidback guy gets an upgrade





	1. Chapter 1

Vexen decided why rely on a tool when he could take the powers for himself.

The other members always made fun of him do to him it wanting to fight so he decided to make a machine that would make him the strongest member of the organization  
Knowing he would need a little help he approached Marluxia and Larxene with his device and got them to agree to help.  
"So what does this piece of junk do" asked Larxene as he looked the machine over with a board look. 

"Now Larxene let's give Vexen the benefit of the doubt it must be something that actually works" the pink haired man said with a laugh  
Vexen brought in a knocked out Demyx and explained it as he started the machine, Marluxia and himself closest to it.

"You sure this pile of scrap is gonna work" asked the blond male as he drew on the sleeping nobody's face  
"Of course" Vexen said as a glow started to surround them all

When the glow died down Larxene looked at him. "And? Did it work or was it another failed experiment of yours" 

Marluxia had to agree as he saw no changes to Demyx  
Suddenly the light grew brighter and brighter till none could see.

Demyx didn't know what was happening all he knew is that he felt stronger more energized. He could feel all the power bubbling beneath his skin as he stepped out of the machine.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Larxene as he tired to see.

"Vexen what's happening!" Yelled Marluxia 

"I don't know"'yelled the chilled academic  
With a woosh all the light dissapeared along with Marluxia, Vexen and the Machine.

Demyx yawned. "Man that was a good nap" he said as he stretched  
Larxene was on the floorr pantiing and looking for the other two males when he noticed Demyx was naked and hard.

Demyx despite being lazy and not a fighter had a good body and nice muscles, he had a nice tan from the few missions that had him go to Agrabah, he had a nice little six pack. His cock was huge at least 14 inches of pure dick swayed from side to side  
Larxene was blushing as he struggled to stand and decided maybe he got enough power to defeat Demyx.

"Take this you lazy ass!" He called as he summoned his knives and charged them with lighting and sent them flying at the melodious nocturne  
Only for no Lightning to cover them as Demyx merely turned to face The Savage Nymph.  
Demyx had a glare on his face as he stared down Larxene.

"What the hell you glaring at" snarled the 12th member of the organization. "Just cause you got a little boost doesn't mean I won't kick you ass!"  
In a flash of Blue lightning Demyx had Larxene stripped and pinned to the floor. "Looks like more then a little boost" Demyx said.

Larxene glared at him and tried to manipulate the Lightning but it didn't move. "The hell?!" He yelled as he struggled  
Vines grew from the ground to hold the blond tight as Demyx moved to Spank him, "Tell me what happened now" he ordered.

Larxene glared. "Get bent and go fuck yourself" he snarled as he tried to fry the vines with his own power it didn't work  
Raising his hand Demyx decided to used water clones so he summoned his sitar only it was different now it looked like it had absorbed the weapons of Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene.

The sitar now looked completely different. It resembles a dark blue one-neck guitar, it has several spike-like protrusions arranged on the bottom of the scythes blade. The guitar strings are made of electricity.  
The clones summoned each formed from one element to his surprise, Ice, Plants and Lightning joined his Water clone

Larxene renewed his struggle. "Let me out of this you cock sucking lazy ass water boy!" He yelled lightning dancing along his body  
With a strum of the guitar the four clones started to punish Larxene

The plant clone smacked him on the ass with its vines, the lightning clone sent a jolt of electricity through his cock and nipples making the blonds 6inch cock stand at attention, water and ice worked together forming two cock rings around the head of his cock and the base, water also had tentacle teasing Larxene's balls and ass.  
Demyx smirked at the hapless blond and said "tell me and it stops"

Larxene fought through the pleasured filled pain and glared. "G-go suck a-Ahhhh" he moaned as the tentacle slipped inside his ass and his cock got another shock and his ass spanked  
Another note made the Lightning clone fuse with the water one.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as the tentacle became electrified and started thrusting into and out of his ass  
"Ready to tell me now?" Demyx asked as he sat in front of the pinned male.

Larxene's eyes were glazed but still held a glare. "S-suck a dick " he said through gasp and pants as his ass was hit yet again  
With another strum the number of clones tripled, and Demyx gave a sigh at the stubbornness.

Larxene was losing it, his ass was stuffed with three tentacles if electrified water and each one was hitting his sweet spot sending bolts of pleasure up his spine.

he had two vines smacking his ass each one hitting a single cheek, and he had more tentacles jerking off his bound cock. He felt his orgasm held at bay but the cockrings.

He snapped. "Alright alright! I well you just let me fucking cum!"  
With a note the cock rings loosened up enough for Larxene to cum and Demyx moved a hand to his own hard cock.

Larxene came with a loud shriek. His cum spilling all over over the floor, when his orgasm was done his body sagged in relief but still shook from the small bolts of pleasure  
Demyx lifted the limp blond's head and stared at him waiting for answers.

Larxene spilled everything, from Vexen wanting more power, to him using Demyx as a test dummy to see if the machine worked, then the flash of light and them disappearing.  
When it was over Demyx looked thoughtful and muttered "What to do with him, Kill him, make him disappear or make him a slave"

Larxene looked at Demyx with glazed eyes and mumbled something.  
"Uh what was that?" Demyx asked moving closer to him.

Larxene's cheeks tinted red. "M-master...I...I" the words were stuck in his throat  
Freeing Larxene, Demyx stroked his hard cock in front of his face and said "Suck"

Larxene nodded and took his cock into his mouth  
Demyx groaned and bucked his hips forward burying his cock down Larxene's throat.  
Larxene moaned around his master's cock and boned his head up and down moving his head to the tip and taking it back down his throat  
Demyx fisted his hair as he started to skull fuck him harder.

Larxene relaxed his throat as he let his master use him and he moved his own hands to his cock  
With a growl Demyx started to cum, half way thru he pulled out to cover Larxene's face in cum.

Larxene moaned at the taste if his master's cum and the feeling of it on his face, his tongue darted out licking the remnants off the cock before him  
The cum ran down Larxene's neck and formed a collar before freezing over.

Larxene nuzzled Demyx's cock "master"


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx haad spent the last few days getting the hang on his new powers and using his first slave.

Larxene had been a tough one to crack but had eventually broke and submitted to him, he had been spanked, denied his orgasm and had at least seven tentacle up his ass before he was on his knees sucking his Master's cock  
Demyx was not a mean Master, he made his slave feel loved and cherished.

And from it Larxene told him all of Marluxia's plans to over throw the organization and take the title of leader for himself  
It was a week later that they were disturbed form the norm when another blond showed up.

Roxas had been tasked by Xemnas to go and find their members 12 and 9 he didn't know why he had been sent but all he knew was he had been told to find them as their missions had been piling up for days.  
Demyx was laid on the ground with Larxene riding him when Roxas found them.

Roxas's blue eyes widen as he took a step back. "W-what's going on?" He asked as he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his dick that made his pants feel tight all of a sudden.  
The sudden sound made Demyx cum when only his head was in Larxene, it popped out and sprayed Roxas with cum.

Roxas gasped as the cum hit his face and some landed in his mouth making him swallow it. Roxas closed his eyes as the taste of Demyx's cum hit his senses  
Demyx had to admit the look suited Roxas as his cock rehardened.

Roxas looked at Demyx his tongue darting out and licked the rest of the cum off his lips, he let out a moan as his body shook and the front of his pants felt sticky and wet. "W-what was that" he asked breathlessly  
Demyx listened to Larxene as he explained the concepts of fucking and cum to the littlest blond.

Roxas was as red as a cherry. "S-so I just came from tasting you c-cum" he stuttered  
Larxene leaned over Roxas's shoulders and slipped a hand in his pants before replying "Yes you shot your load just from a taste of Master, you should thank him properly for that"

Roxas thrusted his hard cum covered cock into Larxene's hand and moaned. "T-thank him?" He asked  
"Get on your knees and suck his cock" Larxene said as he undid Roxas's clothes.

Roxas nodded, once he was undressed he moved onto his knees and moved over to Demyx's cock he blushed cutely and kissed along Demyx's cock and licked his head  
Demyx moaned as the two blonds worshiped his cock, the sight was amazing Larxene guiding Roxas on what to do.

Roxas kissed up Demyx's cock and had his tongue flick his head before teasing his slit, 'it' taste like sea salt ice cream' he though idly from the sweet and salty flavor  
"Oh yeah that is it" Moaned Demyx as he rubbed Roxas's head in encouragement. 

Roxas nodded and opened his mouth and took Demyx's cock into his mouth bobbing his head up and down slowly letting the head reach the back of his throat  
Demyx bucked his hips into the small mouth while moaning.

Roxas was loving the flavor, 'so good~ I want more' he tried to take the cock into his throat but gagged and pulled back coughing  
Larxene moved to Roxas's plump ass and with deft hands started to work the cheeks before diving in with his tongue. 

Roxas gasped and shuddered as his cock twitched and a glob of precum fell from the head. "Oh so good~" he moaned as he went back to sucking Demyx's cock and after a few times took it into his throat  
Larxene worked Roxas's Virgin hole open and got it ready to be fucked by Master, who had his head tossed back and was moaning.

Roxas bobbed his head up and down he let the cock head rest on his tongue and then let it go down back into his throat  
Demyx started to thrust harder.

Roxas held his head still and let Demyx thrust his cock down his throat while Larxene worked in his hole  
Panting Demyx pulled back so the head of his cock filled Roxas's mouth before letting out a stream of cum.

Roxas moaned as the cum hit his tongue and down his throat, the sweet and salty taste was so good he couldn't stop himself with a loud moan he came spraying his cum on the floor making a small puddle  
Pulling his still hard cock out Demyx looked towards Roxas's Ass and asked "Want it there?"

Roxas moaned. "Yes please" he turned around and spread his ass cheeks. "M-Master please take me"  
Demyx slid in and moaned as he popped Roxas's cherry.

Roxas arched his back as he felt his cock harden once again. "Oh god" he moaned as he shuddered in pleasure  
Wrapping his arms around Roxas, Demyx started a slow fuck while tweeking the boys nipples.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Roxas as he felt a jolt of pleasure from his nipples making him push back against Demyx's cock  
Smirking Demyx let a small shock surround the tip of his cock and his fingers.

Roxas eyes widen. "Aaaaa~" he moaned as he felt the small electric jolt hit his nipples at the same time he felt the head of Demyx's electrified cock hit something inside him that made him arch his back.  
"Cum my little Slut" the husky voice whispered into Roxas's ear.

Roxas screamed as he came for the third time that day his cum spraying over the floor and some on his chest as his inner walls gripped Demyx's cock  
Slamming in deep Demyx filled Roxas with his cum and let the cum on the boy's face form his new collar.

Roxas moaned as he felt Demyx's cum fill him up and he shuddered as he felt the collar form around his neck.  
Sliding out Demyx picked Roxas up and said "TIme to take a nap little one"

Roxas nodded his eyes glazed over as he nuzzled into Demyx's neck. "Master~" he sighed  
The three blonds retired to the bedroom all smiling and happy.

Unknown to them a certain red head fire user would be along looking for his little buddy


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas quickly grew to love his Master and did what ever he asked.

Demyx loved having his two blond slaves, he loved playing with Roxas the most the little blond he was just so adorable when he was about to cum or riding his dick and he came beautifully  
Roxas forgot about his mission as he rode his master, constantly begging for more.

Demyx watched his little blond ride his dick as larxene sucked him off. He smiled then a through struck him. "Roxas just why were you looking for me?" He asked as he singled for larxene to pull of the smaller blinds cock  
"Xemnas was planning something and sent a few of us out to find you" Roxas said with a moan as he pinched his own nipples.

Demyx's eyes harden as a spark of electricity danced along his body. "And just who did he send to looking for me" he asked focusing the electricity through his cock and into Roxas  
Moaning Roxas managed to answer "Axel, Luxord, Zexion and Lexaeus Sir" 

Demyx hummed in thought those were some of the strongest members of their group, he knew he could take on Axel with his element being fire and his own being water plus the added powers of ice lightning and flowers. "How would you like to bring Axel into this"  
Roxas let out a loud moan as he tightened up blowing his load on his own stomach.

Demyx moaned and thrusted into Roxas's ass before blowing his own load filling him up, larxene laughed and leaned down to lick Roxas clean  
Roxas groaned as he was filled and licked clean.

"Now the my dear little slut how do you feel about doing a mission for me"  
"Anything for you SIr" Roxas said with a grin as he stood up, cum running down his legs.

Demyx grinned. "Why don't you go find Axel and bring him here to us" he said kissing his blonds neck and sucking on the spot leaving a mark  
Nodding Roxas moved to open the portal still naked.  
10:40 PM

Axel was frustrated he had been searching for Demyx for hours now and now he hadn't heard from Roxas either. "Man why did i get stuck with this"  
A portal opened right behind Axel, but before he could turn two hands covered his eyes, and a teasing voice said "Guess who"

Axel smirked. "Seeing as how there is only one member who does this I'm gonna say Roxas"  
"Yep" Roxas said moving with his hands still over Axel's eyes to sit on his lap

"So are you gonna remove your hands and tell me why your sitting in my lap?" He asked as he raised his hand pull Roxas's hands off his eyes  
Leaning back Roxas took his hands off letting Axel see his hard cock and nude body.

Axels eyes widen. "R-Roxas what the hell" he yelled in surprise seeing his best friend naked and hard in his lap, and sight turning him on  
"I came to find you so you can join in on the fun" Roxas said pressing his hand against the growing bulge.

Axel bit his lip and grabbed Roxas by the hips. "Join what fun"  
Flipping over Roxas showed Axel his cum dripping hole.

Axel went wide eyed and he felt his cock throb in his pants. "W-what hell" he watched as a single drop dripped down from Roxas's ass and down his balls. "Who did this?" He asked as he licked his lips  
"Master filled me with Cum" Roxas said before opening a portal to head back to Demyx.

"W-what master?" The red head asked thinking that Xemnas was playing some twisted joke on his right now  
Roxas just started towards the portal while motioning Axel to follow.  
Axel exited the portal and his eyes widen. "Demyx? Larxene what the hell!" He yelled as he sat the blond haired teen sucking of Demyx while a tentacle played with his ass  
Roxas strode forward and made out with Demyx moaning when his master played with his hole.  
Demyx smiled at the red head. "Welcome Axel to my little circle of sluts" he said as he shoved two fingers into Roxas's hole and stirred up the cum inside it  
Moaning Roxas pushed back on the fingers happy and not caring that Axel was staring at him.

Axel glared at him. He raised his hand and summoned his weapons and lit them on fire. "I don't know what the fuck is going on but this is gonna stop"  
Roxas and Larxene moved to the side where they continued making out and cheering Demyx on.

Smirking Demyx summoned his sitar. "Hope ya like this one dance water dance" he called as multiple clones of water appeared and surround Axel  
Roxas was yelling "give in and maybe Master will let you fuck me Axel"

Axel growled and started destroying the clones but no matter who many went down another took its place. "And here's a new tune for ya Lightning!" He stuck a cord on his sitar and a bolt of lightning blasted Axel off his feet and the clones swarmed him  
Roxas sighed since he knew now Axel would not get to fuck him.

The clones had Axel restrained spread eagle style, he pulled and tugged at the tentacles and even tried to evaporate them but didn't work. "Roxas larxene strip him down"  
Moving forward the two small blonds removed all of Axel's clothes revealing his toned pale body.

Axels 8 inch cock stood tall as he glared at the water user. "Roxas help him relax won't you" Demyx said smiling  
Roxas deftly leaned down and engulfed the hard cock, humming around it.

Axel's hips gave a jerk as he felt his best friends mouth engulf his cock, one of the clones moved split apart into tentacles and moved towards both Roxas's and Axels ass and pushed in  
Roxas moaned loudly as his holes were filled loving every second of it

"Gaaa" Axel screamed as he felt the tentacle invade his ass and wiggled around now inside of him, Demyx grinned "larxene why don't you let Axel suck you off" he said to the blond as he sent an electric charge through the tentacle  
Larxene moved to straddle Axel's face, his hole winking and drooling cum.

Axel gasped as the bolts of electricity raced through his body making him moan and that was larxene too his chance and shoved his cock into his mouth moaning as he began to thrust in and out. "Roxas do you wanna ride him while I fuck him" asked the master as three water tentacles merged into one large on inside of Axel  
Pulling off and placing a kiss on the head Roxas turned to Demyx and blushingly said "Yes Master"

Demyx smiled and made the tentacles move away from Axels hole and had hem left Roxas over Axels cock. As one he thrusted in at the same time the tentacle thrusted Roxas down on Axels cock  
Throwing his head back, Roxas leaned against Demyx's chest panting with his cheeks red.  
Grabbing Roxas's head he kissed him forcing his tongue into his mouth while thrusting into Axels ass, said red head was gasping and moaning around larxene's cock as he felt Demyx's thick cock move in and out of his hole while his own cock was buried inside Roxas's ass  
Roxas rolled his hips loving how warm the cock in him was while Larxene did the same thing because of the hot mouth.

Demyx laughed as he saw Axels was starting to enjoy it. "That's it Axel give in and become mine" he gave Axels balls a tug making him buck into Roxas's ass. "Join my slaves Axel and you will always have my cock in you screwing your hot little ass whenever you want"  
Axel groaned his mind being overloaded by the sensations he was experiencing, but something tight at the base of his cock kept him from his orgasm.

Demyx grinned as he saw Axel start thrusting into Roxas's ass harder but no matter what he couldn't cum. "Sorry but only me slits get to cum isn't that right my cute little sluts" asked Demyx as he thrusted his cock into Axels ass  
Both Roxas and Larxene shot a load of cum when they heard their Master say cum.

Axel moaned as the taste of larxene's cum hit his tongue and went down his throat he whimpered as his own cock pulsed with need. "Larxene pull out let's see if he will submit"  
A slew of moans came from Axel once he could speak, he begged to be able to fill his little buddy up.

Demyx grinned and using lightning his speed doubled making his thrust faster and harder with the tip of his cock sending jolts through Axels prostate. "That's it my new little slut now as your master commands cum!" He ordered slam fucking into Axels hole  
With a scream Axel unleashed a piping hot load into Roxas.

Demyx moaned as he slammed into Axels hole shooting his own electrified seed deep into Axels hole. Once he had stopped cumming he looked at Axel "who do you belong to" he asked as Roxas and larxene stood by their masters side  
Panting Axel mutter "You Master, Got it Memorized"

Demyx smirked, "then clean my cock and then we're going after the others" Axels nodded and moved over to his master's cock and started to suck him off


	4. Chapter 4

Lexaeus wondered why he was stuck looking for the others, as he searched another world only to come up empty.

"Yo Lexaeus" called Axel as he came around the corner smirking at the tall muscled brunet.  
"Hn" Lexaeus grunted as he saw the red head, wondering what Axel wanted.

"So ya still searching eh," he asked his emerald green eyes shining. "Well I just so happen to have come across the missing few"  
"Good we can return for the meeting now" came the deep rumbling reply of the silent giant.

Axel chuckled. "Then follow me, big boy~" purred the red head as he turned and started down the hall.  
Moving after Axel, Lexaeus thought of getting back to that world with all the little animals and relaxing there, his form a good 2 feet taller than Axel's.

Axel stopped right in front of Demyx's room and stepped aside. "After you"  
Entering Lexaeus froze at the sight of Roxas, Larxene, and Demyx on the bed naked.

"Well hello there Lexaeus~" purred Demyx as he figured both larxene and Roxas's holes as they lapped at his cock. "Come to join the fun?"  
No matter what Lexaeus wanted to say it was only a moan as he was groped by Axel who had very skilled hands.

Axel's hands slowly began to unzip Lexaeus's coat and slipped his hand inside. "Oh!" He gaped in surprise. "My my I always knew you were packing something underneath that coat, and here I thought that sword of yours was just cause you were contemplating for something"  
Having never experienced another's touch Lexaeus moaned louder as his 15-inch cock tented his pants.

Demyx smirked and licked his lips. "My my Lexaeus what a big surprise you have," he said. "Why don't you strip out of that coat and enjoy yourself"  
A scarlet blush covered Lexaeus's cheeks at Demyx's words.

Axel chuckled and slowly began to unzip Lexaeus's coat and stripped it off. Underneath his coat, Lexaeus's form was just as muscled as many thought and Axel let his hands wander along his pecs and abs pinching, and massaging them as he did.  
A loud moan echoed as the muscles were rubbed by warm hands.

Demyx laughed. "Roxas why don't you go help him relax, larxene why don't you get on your knees and we show him what you've learned." The two blonds nodded Roxas moved over and pulled off Lexaeus's pants reviling his 15-inch cock and took the head into his mouth.

Larxene moved to the floor on all fours waving his ass in the air.  
"Why?" Lexaeus asked confused as his body was racked by pleasure.

"Why what?" Asked Demyx as he prepared Larxene's hole with his fingers making the blond moan and arch his back.  
"Are you doing this?" Lexaeus asked as he moaned loudly as Axel pinched his nipples.

Roxas slurped and sucked on Lexaeus's cock. "Simple the organization has looked down on me for far too long, it's time I show them just how much stronger I am with my new powers," he said thrusting into larxene making him moan and claw at the ground as an electrified watered tentacle wrapped around his cock.  
Eyes flew wide at the sight of Demyx's lean body fucking Larxene and moaned as his cock was sucked by Roxas.

Roxas slowly began to take the huge cock down to the balls and moaned making his throat vibrate around it as Axel move his hands up and teased Lexaeus's nipples.  
Axel's cock rubbed along the line of Lexaeus's muscular ass drawing forth a lewd squelch.

"Hm, would you like to join us lexaeus?" Asked Demyx as he plowed larxene's ass and smacked his cheeks. "If you want you can try out Roxas but only if axels gets a crack at yours"  
A hesitant nod was Lexaeus's reply to the question Demyx asked him.

Demyx gave him a grin as he hoisted larxene up as he sat on the bed letting the blond ride his cock showing lexaeus as it disappeared inside of the blonds ass. "Then feel free to bend Roxas over and fuck him trust me he'll love it" said blind pulled off Lexaeus's cock and smiled kissing the tip.  
Looking uncertain Lexaeus was surprised when Axel lifted Roxas and placed the head of Lexaeus's cock at the twitching hole.

Giving the giant of a man a smirk Axel slowly pushed Roxas down on his cock with the blond moaning as he took each inch of the huge cock inside of him.  
Lexaeus moaned as his cock was swallowed by the tight hole, his hands wrapped around Roxas moaning as his own hole twitched.

Axel gave a smirk and licked his lips as he walked around lexaeus and dropped to his knees he grabbed Lexaeus's cheeks and spread them letting him see his hole he pressed his face against it and began to rim him.  
A shudder passed thru the muscled form of Lexaeus as his hole was rimmed by the warm tongue of the red head.

"That's it lexaeus" laughed Demyx as he grabbed larxene's hips and began to thrust him down on his cock making him moan and scream as his own bounced around from the fucking. "Enjoy the release I bring you, let your desire free"  
Eyes slid shut in bliss as rumbling moans filled the room.

Axel pulled back from Lexaeus's hole licking his lips. Standing he stopped off his own coat showing he was naked and hard. He lined up his cock with the hole and gripped Lexaeus's muscled cheeks and thrust in.  
A gasp flew from parted lips as Lexaeus slammed Roxas all the way down.

Roxas screamed and arched his back and pushed back feeling his prostate hit. "Aaaah!" He moaned as he tighter around lexaeus. Axel groaned as he started to thrust into the muscled ass.  
In a blur, Lexaeus felt his huge nuts draw up tight in preparation for his release.

"That's it lexaeus" encouraged Demyx as he felt his own release approach. "Let it all out big guy fill up the little slut"  
With a strong thrust, Lexaeus's body seized up as he shot a huge torrent of cum into Roxas making the little Blonde's stomach bloat from sheer volume.

Roxas's eyes widen as he felt the massive torrent of seed fill him up, his mouth opened in a scream of pleasure as he shot his own load forming a puddle on the ground. Axel groaned as he felt the muscled ass tighten up and he came releasing his seed into Lexaeus's ass.

Demyx moaned as he slammed larxene down on his cock and shot his own massive load, his own while not as big as Lexaeus's did fill larxene's stomach making it bloat slightly. Larxene came with a bowl of pleasure shooting his seed all over himself.  
Falling to his knees Lexaeus panted his cheeks red and flushed.

Axel pulled out of lexaeus watching as his seed dripped out his ass, he moved around and gently pulled Roxas off Lexaeus's cock watching as a stream of cum flowed out his ass before his hole closed up. "So what say you lexaeus" asked Demyx with his cock still inside of larxene. "Want to join?"  
With a tired smile, Lexaeus nodded his head in confirmation.

Demyx just smirked. "Then I welcome you"

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
